Sand Demon Raised in the Leaf!
by mewdarkangel
Summary: Mari seems like a regular girl, fighting with her sister, Sakura and falling for cute guys. But she has always suspected that she didn't belong in the Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Protect this child, for she will..."

The wind was silent the night the sand village ninga arived at the leaf village, the small bundle the he carried squirmed a bit. He stoped to make shure that what he was carying was still safe. He gazed down at a little baby girl with crystal blue eyes. "She looks nothing like her brother," the ninja thought to him self.

He walked into the village and asked to see the hokage.

"What is it?" the 4th hokage asked him.

"The sand village asks a favor of you," the ninja replied. "We would like for the leaf village to protect this baby till she is old enough to fight."

"Why?" the hokage asked.

"This little girl has a great demon in her. Please. Protect this child, for she will be the destruction of the world if you do not!" the ninja stated, a tremor in his voice.

"Very well. We will give this child protection. But she will grow up believing that she is from the leaf village. She will not know of her real birth place!" the hokage warned the sand ninja.

"That would be for the best," the ninja replied, looking down at the little girl he had sworn to protect just a few days ago, the moment she had been born. He had grown rather attached, even though he had tried not to.

The hokage called in one of the women from the village. He gave her the duty of raising the child. He did not tell her why the baby had to be protected, and the woman did not ask.

~~13 years later~~

"Mom! Mari stole my ribon!" Sakura yelled.

"I did not!" a girl with crystal blue eyes and black hair that was short and spiky in the back and had bangs that covered her left eye, replied, with anger in her voice. She was wearing an outfit exactly like Sakura's but it was black and blood red instead of red and white.

"Calm down you two!" their mother said, coming into the room carying Sakura's hair ribon. "I had to wash it Sakura. Your sister never took it. Now, apoligise for accusing your sister of stealing."

"I'm sorry Mari," Sakura said, turning to her sister and bowing.

"What ever, just don't do it again," Mari replied, roling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "A one man team?!"

Mari and Sakura ran to the ninja acadmy just before the bell rang.

"Thanks a lot sis! You almost made me late! Why do you care so much about that stupid ribbon any way?" mari snapped.

"Oh, just be quiet!" Sakura says. walking over to where Sauske is sitting. "Do you mind if I sit there Sauske?"

"What ever," Sauske repied without looking at her.

Sakura sat next to Sauske with Naruto on her other side.

"OK class! Today you are gonna be put into training teams!" Iruka Sensi told them. He went through all seven teams and there was only one person left. "Mari, you will be on your own."

"A one man team?!" Sauske demanded. "If any one is by them self it should be me!"

"Get over your self Sauske!" Mari snapped back. "You are no where near as good as you think you are!"

"That's enought you two! I have no idea why you hate each other so, you are the top two students in the class!" Iruka Sensi said to them, looking from Sauske to Mari.

Later that day they took the test to get their ninja status. Every one passed but Naruto, of coarse.

After Class Sauske walked up to Mari.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"How did you get so good?" he asked, trying to stay clam and not snap back.

"I trained my ass off," Mari replied, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Sauske exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "Train me!"

"Why would I want to do that?!" Mari snapped spinning around quickly and shaking his grip off. "You are a brooding jerk who only cares about himself and being the best! You just want to get revenge on your brother!" she yelled and then threw her hands over her mouth.

"How did you know about Itachi?" Sauske asked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Confession time for Mari!

"Well, you see, I just sorta figured it out," Mari replied looking away, ashamed for bring up Sauske's brother.

"Do any of the other know?" Saksu asked.

"They know that he killed your family, but not that you want revenge on him," she replied.

"But how did you know I would want revenge?" he asked, making her look at him.

Mari shook out of his grip and looks=ed away again. "Why wouldn't you? He kill your entire family. I know I would want revenge."

"You know why I train so hard, but why do you?" Sauske asked. "You must have a reason to train so hard."

"Not really, I just want to be as strong as I possibly can," Mari replied, finaly looking at Sauske and seeing that he was looking at the ground. "That, and I know that I don't belong in the leaf village."

"What?!" Sauske said, looking up at Mari surprised.

"I don't belong here. I don't know how I know, but I do. I know that I'm not Sakura's sister, though that much is obvious just by looking at her family. None of them have black hair and yet I do," Mari said, looking up at the clouds. "Want to go get something to eat?" She looked back at Sauske to see that he was studying her. "What?"

"Nothing." Sauske shook his head to clear it. "Sure, let's get something to eat."

Mari and Sauske walked to the nearest raman shop and ran into Naruto, stuffing his face.

"God! Do you never stop eating?!" Mari snapped, discusted. "You are such a looser!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Sauske agreed, looking at Naruto in discust.

Naruto slurped up a noodle then said, "Sorry, but I'm hungry!" He goes back to eating as Mari and Sauske sit down and order two bowls of chicken ramen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "A four man team!"

The next day every one was put into their final teams.

"What about me?" Mari asked as soon as Iruka Sensi and finished up with team seven.

"well, I guess you could join team seven," he replied looking around the room at the different teams.

"A four man team!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sauske said, happily, under his breath.

"That's right Sakura, a four man team," Iruka said. "I want you all back here right after lunch so you can meet your new team leaders." He told them right before the lunch bell rang.

Outside the academy Sakura ran up to Sauske. "Would you like to have lunch with me Sauske?"

"No," he replied without looking at her. He was watching Mari. "i gotta go." He walks towards Mari, a little nervous. "Hey," was all he could say to her.

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go and get some lunch with me?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "I have to go see the hokage." As Mari walked away, she looked back at Sauske over her shoulder and let out a sigh. She would have loved to have lunch with him. She didn't know why though. Before yesterday she had only thought of him as an opponent, but something had changed when she had talked to him.

When she arrived at her destination, the hokage was waitingfor her.

"Hello Mari," the hokage said to her.

"Hello Hokage-sama," she replied bowing.

"no need to be so formal, this is just a casual meeting," he told her, offering her a seat. "There is something you need to know. You are not from the Leaf Village."

"I figured as much," mari replied.

"you are a member of the Sand Village. You are the sister of a boy named Gaara," the hokage continued. "You were brought here a a baby for us to protect you untill you could fight and become a ninja. The time has come, child, for you to go home. To go back to the Sand Village."

"But sir, I have already been put into my team!" Mari exclaimed.

"I am aware of this, but you do not belong here. You will be taken to the Sand village in the morning, giving you plenty of time to pack what you wish to take and say good bye to your friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~a few months later at the Chunin Exams~

"Wow, it feels wierd to be back," Mari said as she three others students walked into the village. the other three were Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

Mari was wearing a totaly different out fit from the one she wore before she left. She now wore a blood red mini skirt with black leggings that ended right above her knees, a blood red tank top with a black short sleeve leather jacket over it, black ninja shoes and had black bladed twin swords sheathed on her back.

As the three of the walked through the village people come out and watched mari. they all remembered her and how she had just up and left a few months ago. No one knew the real reason why because she had said good bye to no one, not even Sauske.

"Mari? Is that you?" called a voice that Mari would have known anywhere.

"Yeah, it's me," she said, turning around to see Naruto.

"Holy crap! You look hot!" he exclaimed, eyes wide, taking in her new outfit.

"Thanks," Mari replied. "Have you seen Sauske?"

"Nope," Naruto said, still wide eyed.

"Paint a picture! It'll last longer!" Kankuro snapped at Naruto.

"Cool it Kankuro!" Mari snapped at her team mate.

"There you are Naruto! I was looking all over for-" Sakura said and then saw Mari. "Mari?!"

"You guessed it. Have I really changed that much?" Mari replied, roling her eyes.

"Yes," came a voice from behind every one. It was Sauske. "You have changed Mari. You might not see it but we do."

"Hello Sauske," Mari said, turning around to face him.

"Mari," he replied. He didn't look happy,but he didn't look sad either. he just looked, blah.

"How have you been?" mari asked him.

"Worried," he replied walking away.

"What's his problem?" Temari asked.

"He has been missing Mari for a while. I doubt he ever stopped thinking about her," Naruto explained. "She did just up and disapear the same day she was put on our team."

"It wasn't my fault. I had to leave. I didn't beling here. I am a Sand Village Ninja by birth," mari said, watching Sauske walk away.

"Say what?!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not your sister. I am Gaara's sister," mari explained looking at them all in turn. "I was brought here at birth so as to keep the world safe because of what is inside of me."


End file.
